The Easter Egg Hunt
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: PG for yaoi in the end. Basically, Yugi invites everyone over for an Easter Egg Hunt! I love those...ya know, it's a better summary if you just read the thing! This is to celebrate Easter, of course!


Karalen: (sniffles and cries)  
  
Yami: What's up with her?  
  
Inashu: Ah, she's just sad that she didn't have an Easter egg hunt at her house. Karalen, your real self is like what, almost sixteen years old? You're too old for that!  
  
Karalen: But I love Easter egg hunts! We never had an Easter without them, but now...(cries some more)  
  
Inashu: There there...guess that means I have to do the stupid disclaimer...we own nothing. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. HA! That means you can't sue us! MWA HA HA!!!  
  
//////////////////  
  
THE EASTER EGG HUNT  
  
The sun was just coming up as Yugi placed another egg on a plant. He slightly covered it with leaves, then moved on to another hiding place. He looked in his basket. "Good! Only three more to go!" He said to himself.  
  
"Three more what, aibou?"  
  
Yugi jumped at the new voice. He turned around to find none other than his yami. "Yami! You really need to stop doing that..."  
  
"What? Pop up out of nowhere?"  
  
"Exactly." Yugi got to a small tree and placed another egg on a low branch.  
  
"Aibou, what are you doing anyway?" Yami asked, peering at the orange egg.  
  
"I'm setting out Easter eggs! I'm going to invite all of my friends over and have an Easter egg hunt!"  
  
Yami stared at Yugi in confusion. "Easter? Hunt?"  
  
Yugi stared at his yami, open mouthed, and then burst out laughing. "I forgot! You never celebrated Easter in Egypt! Well, you see, today is the day that our Lord, Jesus Christ, was resurrected! Remember when I told about his crucifixion? Well, today he rose from the dead and into heaven!" (AN: Okay, I really don't think Japanese people worship God, but for the sake of the story, they do.)  
  
Yami turned his stare to the egg. "But...what are the eggs for?"  
  
"Oh, they're just for fun! It's the tradition of Easter! You set the eggs out, and you're supposed to go find them! There's chocolate and candy inside the eggs." Yugi turned around, but Yami wasn't there. A few seconds later, Yami walked back with all the eggs in his arms.  
  
"That wasn't very hard..." He muttered. He stared in confusion at Yugi's distraught face.  
  
"Yamiiiii! That took me so long to set out all those eggs! Oh well, I still have enough time..."  
  
"I'm sorry aibou...here, I'll put them away..." And indeed, Yami started to put all the eggs away where he found them, except this time, he hid them more secretly.  
  
"By the way, Yugi, why are all these eggs different colors? And what kind of animal lays eggs that have chocolate and candy in them?" Yami asked, tilting his head at his aibou. Yugi burst out laughing again, imagining the pain a chicken had to go through to lay the egg. "The eggs are plastic Yami! And I opened the eggs and put the candy in! No one lays the eggs!" Yugi explained between laughs. Yami was still confused, but kept working anyway. A few minutes later, the hikari and yami were all done setting out the eggs for their friends, and were soon calling up everyone to come. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, and to the surprise of everyone, Seto had come along. Tea wasn't invited, for they knew what would happen. A two hour friendship speech. No one deserved to go through that torture. At first, everyone thought that the hunt was a little childish, but joined in anyway. Pretty soon however, they got really competitive over it, since the eggs were extremely hard to find. Yami and Bakura soon got into a heated battle as to who would get the most eggs, but since Yami was the one that hid the eggs so well, he of course, won.  
  
"Man Yug, where da heck did ya hide dese eggs?! I only got three now, and I've searched all 'round the yard!" yelled Joey from underneath a bush. Seto ended up staring at the position Joey was in, then blushed and shook his head. 'Must not think bad thoughts...' He thought to himself, and entertained himself by trying to climb the tree to an egg he spotted on the top branch. Yami smirked to himself as he watched everyone trying to find the eggs. He soon got bored and, pocketing an egg in his pocket, went inside the Game Shop. Soon, everyone put their baskets together and counted their eggs.  
  
"Ok Yugi, there's 34 eggs here. I think we got them all..." Tristan said, nodding to himself.  
  
"No, there should be 16 more..hey, where's Malik and Marik?"  
  
No sooner had Yugi said this, then a hyperactive hikari jumped out of the trees. Malik bounced over to the gang and, while dragging his yami, placed his basket down. "We found them all up there with the birds! It was easy to spot! It's not like everyday there's a green egg with a bunch of blue eggs!" he yelled, eating more of the chocolate that he found. Soon, everyone had to leave, as it was getting dark already.  
  
"Invite us back next time, it was really fun!" shouted Mai as she started to walk home. Then everyone was gone, leaving Yugi alone in the yard to pick up the rest of the eggs. As he put the last egg in, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "Mai was right, it was fun, aibou." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi shuddered and dropped his basket. "Couldn't have done it without you, Yami." He said, turning around to face his yami. Yami held Yugi's hands, then kissed him passionately. Yugi returned it, full force. Before things could get too heated though, Yami suddenly disappeared, leaving Yugi alone again. Yugi pouted, but then noticed something in his hands. He opened them slowly, and gasped at the sight. It was one of the extra eggs with nothing in it, but it was painted gold all around it. It also had hieroglyphics painted on it, which Yugi couldn't understand a word of. /Yami? What does this say?/ asked Yugi in his mind.  
  
//Aishiteru, watashi wo tenshi. Zutto.// (AN: It should be, "I love you, my angel. Forever." I'm not real sure though...)  
  
Yugi felt tears prick at his eyes as he hugged the egg to his chest. /Arigatou, Yami. Aishiteru.../ (Thank you, Yami. I love you.)  
  
OWARI  
  
////////////////////  
  
Karalen: Now, wasn't that fun?  
  
Inashu: Jeez Louise, that kiss sucked!  
  
Karalen: Well sooooorry, that's the first kiss I've ever done!  
  
Inashu: No, it's not.  
  
Karalen: Whatever. Please R&R peoples! 


End file.
